


Curiosity

by FlameEmber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, this is the single dirtiest thing I have ever written I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but be curious about the strange and erotic thoughts he's been having concerning his boyfriend.</p>
<p>So that's why Kiyotaka Ishimaru is kneeling on his bed, nervous and trembling hands struggling to hold a rather large dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

He can't help but be curious.

He's in an intimate relationship, after all, so the thought of corresponding sex and other erotic relations is far from abnormal. 

That doesn't change the fact, though, that he doesn't quite understand the explicit thoughts he's been having about Mondo recently. He's never felt this way before, and is confused, and most of all curious; he's decided to follow the thoughts. After all, he's sure this is fairly normal for someone in his position.

So Kiyotaka Ishimaru is here in his bedroom, face a startling shade of scarlet that surely can't be natural, thick pink dildo resting innocuously in his slightly shaking, nervous hands.

He's uncertain at first, so he places the _object_ \- he can't bring himself to refer to it as anything else, for he feels too dirty - between his legs and simply stares at it for a moment.

It's larger than he remembers it having been upon purchase, and he gulps in trepidation as he attempts to rationalize how on earth it will have space to fit inside him. With his heart pounding at a thousand miles per hour, though, and with the burning desire he feels, it isn't long before he's raising himself up on his knees, reaching desperately for the small bottle of lube currently resting on his nightstand. 

As inexperienced as he is, he still knows that he needs lubrication before he can proceed any further. He fumbles with the bottle for a moment before the cap falls to the ground with a clatter; although he winces involuntarily at the noise, he makes no move to pick it up. As nervous as he is, the prefect can't seem to do more than stare at his slippery fingers for a moment, although it isn't long until he moves to hurriedly slick the entire length of the thick pink toy, taking extra care on the ridges.

Kiyotaka's ruby eyes begin to go hazy now as he nibbles tentatively on his own lower lip, heart racing with anticipation and lust; more embarrassed than he's ever been in his life, he reaches around to gingerly ease his index finger inside. 

It doesn't hurt, not yet, it only feels rather odd. He's not used to this, not in the slightest.

Cheeks colored a vibrant, roseate shade of crimson, he pushes back on his fingers, gently stretching himself out before adding another finger; it's only on the third finger that he begins to feel the burn of his opening stretching. Although he winces a little, he ignores the slight pain, withdrawing when he feels he's done a sufficient job in preparing himself.

The toy before him seems quite daunting, as thick and long as it is. It seems impossible to even entertain the thought of it fitting inside him; still, the prefect nibbles his lower lip in nervous anticipation, moving to slide the broad, lengthy, slippery shaft between his spread legs.

Kiyotaka needs a moment to steel himself. He doesn't know what he's afraid of, not exactly; perhaps it's the pain he's sure to feel, or perhaps it's the embarrassment of using such a toy to give him pleasure. 

Whatever the cause of his fear, he conquers it swiftly; the disciplinarian brings himself up to his knees once again, reaching to steady the toy as he sinks down upon it. Tip splitting him open with a slight burn which soon escalates, the lubricated length is slippery as he makes his way all the way down to the base, trying to adjust to the feeling of something lodged inside his body, and inside his rear.

As he waits, panting softly, folded legs splayed to either side, ass full of makeshift cock, Kiyotaka can't help but palm a hand over his arousal, slender digits curling around the shaft and pulling up sharply **once, twice** before his hand flutters away and _no,_ he _can't,_ not yet.

After the burn begins to recede and his muscles relax, he figures it's time to start moving. Shuffling rather awkwardly so that he's resting on his knees and lower legs now, he lifts himself up to a fully kneeling position, letting out a tiny gasp as the toy slides out from within so that only the tip is left inside. He doesn't quite know what he's doing, but he knows he's supposed to slide back down again, so he does. His tongue darts out to wet his lips just before the length of the dildo causes him to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside himself; he lets out a tiny moan of arousal, teeth digging into a rosy bottom lip so hard he worries momentarily he may have drawn blood. The toy's beginning to feel good.

"M-Mondo..." he whispers hoarsely into the silence, thigh muscles flexing as he lifts himself off the dildo once more, only to slide back down again. He arches his spine in pleasure as he keens loudly; fingernails digging into the bedsheets on either side of his body, his mind can only be filled with thoughts of lust and his boyfriend.

Inside the illusion he's started to conjure, his fantasy version of Mondo - "Mondo" - kisses him roughly, holding the smaller male by the hips as the biker jerks his hips into Kiyotaka's. 

Each lift and fall the male on the bed makes perfectly matches the thrusts in his fantasy; breath becoming labored, he pants softly, still not allowing himself to touch his own aching erection. 

He bounces faster and faster now on the toy, face flushed, body sweating from every pore. Lube begins to leak from his stretched hole, thighs quickly becoming slick and slippery as his mouth opens wordlessly. 

A trembling hand follows the path of a larger imaginary one; Kiyotaka gasps loudly as his fingers find a peaked nipple. He twists it and even pulls slightly as he rides the toy, utterances of the biker's name growing in frequency and passion as he draws closer to climax.

Then "Mondo" pushes the dream version of Kiyotaka down on the bed, pinning him down and hoisting the smaller male's thighs over his shoulders; the real disciplinarian on the bed follows his fantasy, pulling the toy from within him with a slight 'pop' as he scurries to lie back against the pillows, not even giving a care to the thought that his boots might be getting the sheets dirty. 

He feels strangely empty without the thick length taking up space within him, pretending to be Mondo's, so although he takes a moment to fall from the near-peak he's worked himself up to, it isn't long before he's gently teasing the glistening, lubricated dildo back inside him.

Keening lowly at the new angle, the hall monitor moves to hoist his still-booted legs up, propping his knees up on his forearm. Cheeks forever painted crimson at the thought of how uncharacteristically lewd he's being, he slowly begins to shift the toy in and out at a teasing rate with his free hand, spine arching in ecstasy as he imagines Mondo lovingly thrusting into him at a similarly slow rate. 

As he fucks himself with the dildo to the rhythm of his imagined liaison, in a strange facsimile of his daydream and his boyfriend's thrusts, the prefect can't help but whisper into "Mondo's" ear that he loves him, that as rude and uncouth and as disagreeable as the gang leader can be, he still loves him. And it isn't until he imagines Mondo telling him the exact reciprocal, that despite all the hall monitor's faults, the biker still loves him too, that Kiyotaka allows himself to reach climax, both hands balling tightly within the sheets as he shudders, crimson eyes clenched shut and mouth open wide in a moan of pleasure as he makes a mess of his own chest. 

Cum-spattered chest heaving and ruby eyes fluttering open, it takes a moment for him to recover before he thinks to remove the toy. Kiyotaka flinches at the sight of the mess, although he's too bonelessly tired to do anything about it other than roll over and fall asleep, at least glad he's satisfied his curiosity.

He most certainly understands those thoughts better now.


End file.
